Purity? Poison? Pure hell?
by RoseScor90
Summary: The last thing in the world Blaise Zabini wanted to do was discuss wedding plans with his fiancee and what did it matter if they had venomous tantacula instead of a bunch of Calla Lilies at the wedding? R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: This was written for the Flower Challenge. The flower I was given was a Calla Lily.

"Calla Lilies?" I could hear the incredulity seep through the painstakingly collected mask of indifference which had taken me about seven years to perfect. Good, we're just at the brink of marriage and I already am losing my composure. Now I know you are probably wondering why your ear has suddenly gone berserk but I assure you, it has not and yes, I, Blaise Zabini, self proclaimed Casanova, am willingly getting caught in the web of matrimony. Exclaim and disclaim all you want, but that's the truth.

Frankly speaking, I don't even comprehend how I got myself into this mess. What started out as an innocent walk along the streets of Diagon Alley a year ago is now becoming one of the worst catastrophes of my life. How, you ask? Well, it might have something to do with the blond haired, cerulean eyed girl that sat before me, rolling her quill. I'll admit that she was the most gorgeous looking blond haired, cerulean eyed girl, but…if she swirled that quill any faster, she was going to poke someone's eye out. And from her expression, I had a slight suspicion that it was going to be me. She raised an eyebrow in question and I gulped. And irritated Luna Lovegood was a hazardous person to be with and if you had been the cause of the nuisance, well, good luck is all I can tell you. But of course, I can manage to escape her wrath quite easily.

"Uh...I mean…they're poisonous and they're use it at funerals and, and…it's silly!" Or may be not, but it was too late to retract and a dozen assorted colored sparrows began circling my head as if I was dressed up as Cupid or something! Ouch!

Damn that Muggleborn know-it-all for teaching that spell to every single female in the country! Ow, no! No! No!

And women were especially becoming fond of using this hair plucking spell on their boyfriends, or fiancé, in my case. What was with them? Did they all want us to become hairless, or something?

"Make it stop, Luna! Make it stop!" I exclaimed as I tried to swat them away. I have come to a slightly uncomfortable conclusion; sparrows could be as pesky as mosquitoes when they are being goaded by ticked off girlfriends.

"What's the magic word?" Luna asked, twirling her wand in her left hand, her right still twirling the quill. What was with all this twisting? If I didn't know about her fascination with all non-existent creatures, I'd think she was practicing to become a muggle gymnast, or something.

"Alright! It was insensitive of me and I'm sorry, okay?" I offered her my sincerest expression.

"You didn't have to scream like that" was all she said. Dear reader, you have a very important thing to know. '. Oops! Did I say that out loud? Luna did not look impressed but the sparrows flew away from me and landed on her hair so I was thankful. And Luna did look cute with all those little things sat on her head. Noticing my less than attentive expression, she narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, okay, I'll be serious" I tried, but it was of no use. Hey, what was I to do? Smirking at ridiculous situations is one's birthright!

"I'm trying to bring together a wedding here and I want your opinion. You, Zabini, are being ridiculous!" Hey! That was my line! "And don't ever dare to utter a word about the surname thing" had she suddenly become a Legilimens? If so, my life was about to take a _very_ unpleasant turn.

"Shouldn't you be discussing this with your girlfriends?"

"But I didn't want you to enter the marquee and look around like a visitor. You need to know about all the arrangements too" In her defense, she did have a point and I'm not foolish enough to ignore her when she's in her 'Granger mode', as I've dubbed it.

"So, about the flowers, I do think Calla lilies are a bad idea. I mean, you don't want people wondering if they should have worn black, do you?" I asked and she sighed in exasperation.

"Blaise, listen. Call Lilies, are very much in use at weddings. It represents magnificence, purity, beauty and love…"Luna stopped suddenly. Did I flinch again?

You see, there was a little unresolved issue I had with a certain word in the English language. Yeah, you guessed it, love. Just thinking that word made me choke, and I wonder how people get by declaring themselves everyday.

"This is getting ridiculous, Blaise. We're going to be married in a few months and you're still having that stupid allergic reaction to a simple word?" Luna shook her head in exasperation. That's the limit! This conversation has gone long enough and is begging for a stopper to be put on it.

"It's not stupid" What? That was all my darn witty brain was able to come up with? No wonder she speaks to me like I'm a retarded eight year old.

"Really, it's a normal fear that some people have. It's not that uncommon, you know" I stated but Luna's expression did not alter. She sighed once again and looked down at the paper.

"Are Calla Lilies okay then?"

"Why are you so hell bent on having those…enormous flowery…flowers in the wedding?" Luna raised an eyebrow in silent question. I'm sure that if my acumen had been on trial, my previous 'intellectual' remark would have been exhibit A of the prosecutor aka Luna. A comical image of Luna in one of those attorney coats arguing against me came to my mind and I unconsciously grinned.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing. So, why are you so intent on the d…flowers?"

"I told you! What, now you are deaf as well as stupid?" Luna shook her head in vexation.

"Okay, okay. We'll have the Calla Lilies. What else?" I offered in consolation, placing a hand on her palm. What else was I to do? Let her go mad over something as trivial as flowers? She was tense enough with the looming doomsday and I was being tactless. She needed to relax but wouldn't until she's got that list that extends to the end of the world exhausted. So the best I can do for my dear fiancée is make the process quicker, right?

Luna seemed to calm down and began consulting her list once again, silently talking to herself. Believe me, I was freaked out by it for the first few days too but I've grown kind of fond of the quirk. Oh, whatever.

"Candles"

"What do we need candles for in the middle of the day? Are we getting married in the dungeons, or something?"

"Blaise, you insensitive prat!" Luna's screeching voice echoed through the house.

Why did I agree to have these silly looking decorations at my wedding? And these deathly pale looking flowers! White, too! What was this, an infirmary? And the people were too much. Had the entire population of England decided to attend the wedding? And a majority of them were people I'd very much like to sneer at than smile politely. Was this some kind of sick twisted nightmare? And where did Luna run off to?

"Stop fidgeting, Blaise! She isn't gonna run away and spoil her own wedding" Draco whispered to me as he stood behind me at the altar. Easy for him to say, he wasn't the one who was minutes away from getting married. Married! Oh, hell! What was I thinking! Oh no! Oh no!

"Calm, Blaise. You look like you're going to go into hysterics. Luna would have my head if you were anything less than serene" Draco's less-than-helpful voice supplied. I could almost picture his anxious expression. Just you wait until it's you who's doing the waiting, Draco! I'll make sure…

Whatever threat Blaise had tried to think of was cut off as at that moment the music changed tune and Luna, arm in arm with her father, walked down the aisle.

He didn't notice her dress, her tiara, or even what kind of flowers she was holding. The church, the guests, the altar, none held his gaze like she did.

Anyone who turned their head away from the bride towards the groom would have sworn that his eyes held nothing but unadulterated affection for her.

And when Luna's hand was finally secure in his own, he found his lips instinctively muttering the words he had thought he hated.

"I love you, Luna"

"Told you the flowers would work" was all Luna whispered and Blaise grinned.

May be Calla Lilies weren't all that funeral like.

A/n: I'm not too happy with how this one turned out. What do you think? Too boring? Too silly? Is there anything I can improve about the story? Please do tell me through a review!


End file.
